


jewelry and dark red lingerie

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Selina waits fro Bruce with a surprise for Valentine's Day.





	jewelry and dark red lingerie

She didn’t give much thought to Valentine’s but as she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but grin. She wnated to surprise him even though she knew he was never easily surprised. The merry widow lingerie suit fitted her perfectly. It was lacey and strappy with a see-through fabric. A black garner was fastened around her legs. The bra was pushing her breasts higher than ever and the panties were a thing thong leaving her ass free.

He had given her a diamond necklace earlier in the day; it was big, shiny and expensive. Just how she liked it. 

When he got home and saw her waiting for him with dark red lingerie, high heels and a large diamond necklace, he grinned. She could feel his eyes get darker and his breath heavy. He licked his lips and stared at her move towards him. He was hypnotized by the way her long legs moved, by the way the red lace fitted her body like a second skin.

He bit his lip as she traced her fingers up his arms and around his neck and he told her how beautiful she looked and that the only place he ever wanted to be was inside her.

His nose trailed against her cheek kissing her ear and then biting her earlobe making her sigh soflty. Bruce ran his hands along Selina’s back feeling the lace under his fingers. She leaned into the touch. Without breaking the kiss, Bruce began pushing Selina slowly towards the bed. When she felt it hit the back of his legs, she let himself fall back into the sheets, slowly moving so that she was lying sprawled out on her back and he could get a good look at her. Bruce took the opportunity to slowly remove Selina’s heels. 

With both heels removed, Bruce raised one of Selina’s bare feet to his face and placed a kiss on the sole, causing her to giggle. He unhooked the garters and slid the stockings down her legs. Bruce slowly began planting kisses up Selina’s leg, continuing moving up his body, only to stop at the space above his hip to suck hard and leave another hickey.

When Bruce was finally in line with Selina’s face again, he began kissing her slowly and deeply, moving his hips slowly against Selina’s. She started to unbutton his shirt and push it off his back.

“I want you to make love to me,” she whispered against his mouth, biting his lower lip and biting it. He moaned softly and Selina scratched his chest as gentle as possible. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, leaving him only in boxers.

She sat up letting him unzip her bodice. He kissed her shoulders, his hands trailing along her arms. He grabbed her breasts and run his fingers on her nipples, pulling and twisting.  
He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her lower stomach, and she felt hot and heavy. Waiting as his mouth sinks lower and lower and there—he’s licked her there, kissing her, tongue probing her as he had probed her mouth, and she feels his hands on her legs, fingers trailing up and down the sensitive flesh of her thighs and she moans again, moans because she can’t help, because she can’t stop, never wants to stop because even though it’s chilly and the middle of February and the heat is off she’s warm—so warm and all she wants is Bruce to keep licking.

“Can you put a finger in?” and he complies sliding one finger and then another whimper, another moan another inside her, curling them slightly as he draws them in and out, rubbing along the stiff flesh just under her pubic bone and she only wants it to be his cock, but if it’s his cock, then she can’t have his tongue on her clit, circling, pressing, sucking until she can’t, she can’t, she can’t—

Her heart beating, her clit throbbing in his mouth, her cunt clenching around his fingers as she cries out, screams, calls, whispers, she doesn’t even know and he’s still licking and it’s too much and she wants to pull away but if she pulls away then she’ll end it early and she wants to feel this way forever, feel as though she is infinity and the universe and everything, hot and cold and ice and fire and sex and Bruce all at once.

She’s hardly capable of thought beyond the feel of him slowly pushing into her, and her cunt is still throbbing, still hot and wet and wanting, stretching around him and he groans. His lips again against her, tasting of her. She likes the taste of it in addition to the wine and the chocolate and the Bruce in his mouth. It fits—it makes the rest blend perfectly into one another.

He starts off slow which, she decides, is good because there is no way that she would be able to handle it if he’d jackhammered into her. Hard enough to handle the fact that his cock is so thick that her eyes roll into the back of her head with every thrust because the stretch.

But he’s gentle, kissing her forehead, her nose, her eyelids, and whimpering slightly when her hands trail lightly up and down his spine. And in and out he goes, in and out, and everything seems to fit together—the taste of his mouth, the sound of their stomachs slapping together, of his cock sliding in and out of her, the color of his eyes when they meet hers and go soft because blue and green—those colors work so well together—as well as his cock and her cunt, fitting perfectly like a lock and key and she reaches up to hold his face even as he reaches down between them and gently circles a finger around her clit, just enough for her to tremble again, to feel her stomach roll again and her head begins to spin and this time, when she comes she’s staring into his eyes and feels like she sees forever there. 

He smiles as she comes again—and maybe he smiles because he knows he’s made her come twice, smiles because he likes watching her face as she falls apart beneath him, smiles because there’s something perfect about him—she isn’t sure. But when she’s lying still, beneath him, kissing the base of his neck, his collarbones, his chin, his lips, his thrusts deepen, his speed increases and it isn’t long before he’s crying out, his face twisting, his eyes closed as she feels him spurt, hot and strong inside her. 

He holds himself above her for just a moment, holds himself while his cock throbs and releases, then he collapses on her, his face slipping between her cheek and the pillow, pressing kisses to her cheek and ear in equal measure. And she wishes his eyes had been open when he’d come—wishes that she could have watched him come apart as he’d watched her—but she doesn’t mind—not truly. 

“Happy Valentine’s day,” she says and he kisses her forehead.

“Mhm,” he just replies, his eyes still closed. “You know I wanted to buy you the jewelry shop from 5th avenue.”

“The whole shop?”

“Yeah.”

“So that I don’t steal from there ever again?”

“No, so that you never have to wear the same diamond necklace again.”


End file.
